Zombie Clowns Aren't Cool
by damnmysterytome
Summary: Beth and Tara go to a Haunted House on Halloween night, meeting up with friends Carol and Daryl and her daughter Sophia.


**I posted this yesterday on my tumblr, but I'm just now getting around to it. Just felt like writing a little halloween fic. Based the haunted house on my own experience. Also, zombie clowns aren't cool.**

* * *

><p>"I don't know about this." Beth whined as Tara lead her towards the haunted house. Tara glanced back at her blonde girl and laughed at how scared Beth seemed and they weren't even inside the building. They'd decided to go a haunted house earlier in the day but as soon as Tara and her pulled up, Beth tightened up and suddenly didn't want to go. "Tara, please."<p>

Tara looked over at her and smiled. "Beth, honestly. It's going to be fine." She turned around to face her girlfriend, taking both of the girls hands in hers. "And if you're scared, you can just hold on to me." She grinned. Beth narrowed her eyes at Tara, pursing her lips together.

"That's why you wanted to do this, isn't it? So I'll hold onto you when I get scared, which you knew would happen." Beth accused Tara, who only grinned back at her. "You're actually Satan, you know? I'm going to bring you down to church and have my priest cleanse you."

Tara grinned and let out a loud laugh. "I don't need a haunted house to get you to hold onto me, honey." She said before leaning over to kiss Beth, bringing up one of her hands to cup the side of her girlfriends face. Beth smiled and wrapped her arms around Tara, pulling her just a few inches closer. Considering the fact that they were a lesbian couple in a small town, almost every time they kissed in public during the day they were interrupted by someone telling them that they were being inappropriate and needed to keep that indoors. So getting to be affectionate in public at night was nice.

"Alright come on, there's children around." A joking gruff voice said. Tara pulled away from Beth and turned around to look where the voice was coming from.

"Real funny, Dixon." Tara said as she saw Daryl Dixon and Carol Peletier standing with each other, Carol's twelve year old daughter, Sophia, standing in front of them. Beth had been babysitting Sophia since Sophia was six, when Carol and Daryl first moved to their little town. She was close with the small, unlikely family, as Tara became close with the family as she and Beth started dating. Tara had a good relationship with them both, and with Sophia."Surprised to see you guys here." She said as Sophia walked over to Beth and wrapped her arms around her babysitter.

"Kid wanted to go." Daryl nodded towards Sophia as she hugged Beth. "Put on those damn puppy eyes, I can't say no ta that ever." He commented. Tara grinned, she knew exactly how that felt with her own niece. Whenever Meghan would ask for something from Tara, Tara would give in almost immediately.

"Why don't we go in together as a group? Might be less scary." Carol suggested. Tara glanced at Beth, who nodded quickly. "Take that as a yes, after you ladies."

The group went in together, Daryl covering the price of all of their tickets. Tara and Beth tried to pay for themselves, but Daryl refused it from them. Once they were given their tickets, they went over to the next building where the actual haunted house was. Then they were given just a flashlight and a list of rules they had to follow. No touching the walls or the people, that sort of thing. They were also told that in no case were they in any real danger and the workers weren't allowed to touch them. She stuck close to Daryl, a firm hand wrapped in his t-shirt as she held her mothers hand. Beth and Tara followed behind them, also hand in hand.

"Ready for this, kids?" Carol glanced back at the two girls who had joined them.

"Yes, _mom._" Tara teased as they entered the dark room. There were absolutely no lights, but you could hear people groaning and moving around. Daryl shown the flashlight around, showing somewhat of a path they could take. Going to a haunted house with an expert tracker was definitely a good idea.

Tara grasped Carol's hand as they walked through the haunted house, jumping when the people dressed as walkers got closer to them. She was close behind Carol, only letting go of her hand when a person dressed as a walker popped out from a closet. Along with Sophia and Beth, Tara screamed and jumped, glancing back at Beth once the screaming had stopped and they were walking down the hallway. "Shut up." She mumbled to Beth, squeezing her hand as they followed Daryl.

Sophia screamed again when someone got a little too close to her, angering everyone in the group. "Get tha fuck away from her, shit head." Daryl growled, picking Sophia up in one quick swoop and holding her tightly in his arms. Sophia was far too old to be carried by Daryl, but he carried her anyway.

No one could blame Sophia for being freaked out, the make up they did was absolutely amazing, it almost looked real. Beth was hiding behind Tara when they went into another room, navigating through another maze, this time with flashing lights distracting them.

As the group got to the end, there was a distinct sound of a horn from a clowns horn honking. Tara craned her head around to see a zombie clown following them, jumping and letting out a loud scream. Even though she knew that it wasn't a real clown zombie and knew that they couldn't touch her, Tara decided that now she had enough. "Uh uh, nope. Fuck this." Tara said, letting go of both Carol and Beth's hands, maneuvering herself around Sophia and getting the fuck out of that building.

Tara watched as her friends and girlfriend came out of the building a few seconds later, crossing her arms over her chest. Daryl set Sophia on the ground, who still stuck as close to Daryl as she could without being on him.

"And here I thought I'd be the one running out." Beth teased as she walked over to her girlfriend. Tara narrowed her eyes at the blonde, refusing to uncross her arms even as Beth hugged her.

"Zombie clowns!? Really!?" Tara exclaimed.

The group laughed again, including Sophia. "I think you screamed louder than I ever have." Sophia teased. Beth, Carol, and Daryl all broke out into laughter

"Oh, ha ha ha. You're all so hilarious. Zombie clowns aren't cool and you all know it." Tara said as she gave into Beth's arms and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"Come on, join us for dinner, we're going to go down to the diner and get burgers." Carol insisted after the laughter cooled down. Tara hadn't realized that she was hungry until Carol mentioned going out to eat.

"Fine, but we're paying." Tara insisted.

"I'd rather have the zombie clown chase me around with a chainsaw." Daryl said. Tara rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to respond to Daryl, but he cut her off. "Ow, what was that for?" He asked, looking down at Carol. From the way he was rubbing his arm, Carol must have pinched him. "Alright, fine. Ya can pay but I'm getting the most expensive burger I can find." He threatened.

Tara snorted. "And I bet you won't even finish it, especially not before me." She taunted.

Daryl scoffed. "Yer on, kid."

Beth rolled her eyes at how ridiculous Tara and Daryl were being, they were acting more like children than Sophia was at the moment. "Remind us to stop off at the drug store to get antacids first."


End file.
